The day of revolution
by hibari lilylin
Summary: On minute, he was still a boy, the next minute, he turned into a girl! Inspirated form the day of revolution by Mikiyo Tsuda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It was a nice morning and our young prodiogy was taking a peaceful nap on the school rooftop when all in a sudden, a hyper red head had to wake him up in a not so nice way :" Ochibi, there you are, we were looking for you" He glomped him.

"Eiji, don't do that, Echizen can't breath" Oishi reminded his double partner.

"Oops, sorry ochibi" He let go of Ryoma

"Thanks Oishi-senpai, but why are you guys looking for me?" Ryoma asked

"Saa, we just want you to have lunch with us, right Tezuka?"Fuji said

"..."The said buchou just nodded

"Yadda, i'm not hungry." He shook his head

"You're always so picky, Echizen, that's why you never grow"Momo complained

"It's not your problem so shut up Momo-senpai" Ryoma groaned

Suddenly, Ryoma felt dizzy, he fainted immediatly. Luckily, Fuji was there to catch him before he hit his face on the ground. This made everyone panicked.

"E-Echizen, why did he fainted,what should we do now."Oishi worrily said

"Come down Oishi, we must take him to the infirmary first" Inui said

_15 minutes later_

After Ryoma was taken to the hospital, the regulars return to there classes with a worried look on there face.

_At the hospital_

"SAY WHAT!" Ryoma and Nanjirou shouted while Rinko and Ryoga looked extremly happy.

"Like I just say, you're not a boy, more clearly, you're a girl" The doctor, Sakimoto, took off his glasses.

"So that means i'll have a little sister/ daughter!"Ryoga and Rinko happily said

"B-But how could this happen?" Nanjirou asked

"Ah, this's because there are occasions when there is a damaged chromesome of some eror in genetic replication. In apperance, some people may be a male to the eye, but they are genetically a female or it could be the opposite" Dr. Sakimoto replied.

"Matte, so in other words, i'm acctualy a..."Ryoma stuttered

"Yes, you are acctualy a girl" Dr. Sakimoto smiled

Finally, Ryoma brain has stopped finction, she fell from her chair and became unconcious immediately.

_20 minutes later_

"Urgh..."Ryoma groaned

"Ah, chibisuke, you're awake" Ryoga smiled

Suddnely, Ryoma grabbed his shirt :"Aniki, please tell me everything was a dream and I'm not a girl"

"Sorry chibisuke, but I can't, it's not a dream."Ryoga shook his head

Once again, Ryoma became unconciouss still holding on to Ryoga's shirt.

_25 minutes later_

"Urgh..." Ryoma groaned again

"Ah, chibisuke, you're awake again"Ryoga said "Now, could you please let go of my shirt"

"Gomenasai aniki."She said

"Ah, honey you're awake" Rinko stepped in the room

"Hai, kaa-san" She replied

"Your father and I have done arranging the papers" Rinko said "You'll be Echizen Ryuuki from now on"

"Matte... I haven't agree with that yet" She shouted

"Don't worry honey, you can still play in the boys tennis team and in tournaments" Rinko smiled

"Well okay, but I don't know anything about being a girl yet"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow to buy you some new clothes, Nanako and I'll teach you how to be a girl so you don't need to worry about this"

"Urgh..."Ryuuki groaned, she had a very bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

'I think I won't be attending today morning practice' Ryuuki thought as she walked through the corridor. When she reached the classroom, Ryuuki sighed in relief, people has beeen starring at her all the way through the corridor, it felt so weird and uncomfortable.'Could it be because of the hair extention? I knew I should've told kaa-san not to extend this long' Ryuuki though as she sit down at her usual sit. Suddenly, a voice appeared behind her :"Excuse me, but that sit belongs to someone already" It was Kachirou."Are you a new student?"

"Eh, you're really kawaii, my name is Horio Satoshi and I have two years of tennis experience."Horio said."What's your name, cutie?"

Instead of giving the answer, she just smirked :"Oh, you guys will find out soon?"

_Time skip to after class_

'Finally it's over' Ryuuki though as she put her book into the bag and started to walk out of the classroom torward the boys tennis court, ignoring the stare from her classmates and other students. When Ryuuki entered the court, everyone turned torward her.'I knew this gonna happen' She though to herself.

"Excuse me, but this is the boys tennis court, if you're looking for the girl tennis court, it's on the other side." A voice appeared making her turned around to find Oishi standing there.

She was about to opened her mouth to speak when a specific group of three people had to shout everything out :"Ah! You are the new student in our class!" It was Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou.

"Eh, really, you guys are so lucky, she's really kawaii, nya." Kikumaru said.

"Saa, so what's her name then?" Fuji smiled, standing next to the other regulars.

"We don't know, she didn't tell us and our teacher also don't know about this, too." They replied.

Suddenly, she sighed :"You guys seriously don't regonize me?" Ryuuki then took out her white cap and smirked :" Mada mada dane, senpai."

30 seconds

1 minute

2 minutes

5 minutes

"USSOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the court yelled including Tezuka, Taka-san fainted right in his spot.

"H-How did this happen?!" Oishi asked, nearly fainted

"Well, it all started two days ago…" Ryuuki started to explain

_5 minutes later_

"So… That means you're a girl from now on?" Fuji asked

"Hai, also, my name is Echizen Ryuuki." She replied "And kaa-san said that the Tennis Association allowed me to still play in the boys team and in tournament."

"Well, that's great." Oishi smiled

Suddenly, Ryuuki phone rang, it's was her mother, Rinko.

"Kaa-san, what's it?"She asked "Eh! A party! Hai, I'll be home in 15 minutes."

"Sorry senpais, I gotta go home now see ya." Ryuuki closed her phone and dashed torward the school gate.

_15 minutes later_

_Echizen's resident_

"Kaa-san, oyagi, what's this party about?" She entered the house.

"Oh honey, it's about your engagement, now be a good girl and put on this dress would you." Rinko said, holding up a one shoulder dress.

"I'm just 13! What do you mean I have a fiancé!" She exclaimed.

"Oh honey, this had already been decided since you were born, your fiancé is the son of my best friend in high school." Rinko replied "Now you just need to put on this dress and get you ready."

"Yadda!"

"Come on Ryuuki"

"Yadda!"

"Honey come on, put on the dress."

"Yadda!"

"Ryuuki, you put on the dress this instant or no tennis for a year!"Rinko angrily yelled.

"Fine… But that doesn't mean I agree with this engagement."She took the dress and went upstair.

After she got dress, her mother and Nanako put the make up on her.


	3. Chapter 3

_At the party_

Ryuuki was in a royal pissed off mood, 'Why...' She thought '...why the hell do I have to go to this stupid party.' She was drinking her favorite grape ponta when suddenly, her mother called :"Ryuuki darling, come here, let me introduce you to my best friend."

"Kazumi, this is my daughter, Ryuuki" Rinko said "Ryuuki, this is my best friend, her name is Oshitari Kazumi"

'Oshitari... why does that name sound so familiar?' Ryuuki thought as she looked at her mother best friend.

"Aw, Rinko why didn't you tell me you have such a cute little daughter."Kazumi exclaimed

"Yeah, she is really cute right" Rinko smiled "So where's your son, Kazumi-chan?"

"Ah, he's right over there with his father, Yuu-kun, come here, I want you to meet your fiance." Kazumi called.

A person with dark blue hair a glasses walked torward to thei place and slightly bowed :"Hello, my name is Oshitari Yuushi, I'm 15"

"Well hello, Yuushi-kun, I'm Echizen Rinko and this is my daughter, Ryuuki, she's 2 years younger than you" Rinko smiled

"Hello, Ruuki-chan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Yuushi smiled

"It's my pleasure to, Yuushi-san"She smiled back

"Drop the –san, Yuushi is fine"He said "By the way, did we met before, you look kind of familiar."

"My old name is Echizen Ryoma, does that rings you any bell" she replied

This made Yuushi silence for a moment before he recovered, he spoke:"But I thought you were a boy."

"Well… Some stuff happened a few days ago and now as you could see, I became a girl" Ryuuki answered

"Oh… Let's not talk about this again then."

"Agree."

"Oh you two knew each other already?"Kazumi asked

"Hai, she is in the boy tennis team of a rival school"

"Well that's nice, you should be very good at tennis too"

"Hai, in fact I'm one of the regulars."

"Well, we'll be leaving now, enjoy yourself."Rinko said and pulled Kazumi away from the two.

_The next day_

When Ryuuki came to school that morning, the new about her had already spread through the whole school. Whenever she walked through the hall way, not only student but also the teachers looked at her with weird eyes and kept whispering about her. At practice, although the regulars still treat her the same but all the non-regulars kept coming and asked her why she's still in the boys team.

But the worst thing is that she couldn't find Momo anywhere. According to Kaido which is his classmate, Momo hadn't show up since this morning and even their homeroom teacher didn't know why too.

After three days, Momo still hadn't show up so she decided to go and look for him. Ryuuki knew the only place Momo could be at time like this-the street tennis court.

_At the street tennis court_

"Achoo!" Momo sneezed making Tachibana Ann asked:"Are you alright be we should stop."

Nah, I'm fine, let's continue our match."He said

"Well ain't that Momoshiro Takeshi from Seigaku" A voice suddenly appeared making them both looked up to the stands to see the Hyotei regulars.

"Hey girl, we may have been defeated by your brother once but this time in the Kantou tournament, we'll use our best members" Atobe said "Ore-sama won't make a mistake twice."

"Hey Atobe, is that guy really a Seigaku regulars?" Yuushi asked "He doesn't look like one to me."

This made Momo grinned:"If you want to know then why don't we have a match"

"So Momo-senpai, this is where you are." A voice suddenly appeared from the stairs making everyone turned toward, there stood Echizen Ryuuki.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter

"So Momo-senpai, this is where you are."

-  
"Eh! Echizen, what are you doing here?" Momo asked "I thought you guys were having practice right now."

"Why am I here?! You didn't come to school for 4 days and that's all you have to say!" She shouted angrily (Congratulation Momo, you completely pissed of our princess)

"S-Sorry, I was just to shocked, it all happen so suddenly." Momo tried to explain.

"Haizz, I got it, but why are you here, Yuushi?" She sighed and turned her attention toword the Hyotei tensai making everyone in the court look at him.

"Well... I just decided to follow my buchou and teamates so I end up here with them."He smirked.

"Eh, Oshitari you know her, who is she?"Mukato asked curiously.

"Yes, a few days ago her name was Echizen Ryoma but her name changed into Echizen Ryuuki now." He answered.

5 senconds

15 seconds

30 seconds

1 minute

2 minutes

5 minutes

"USOOOOOOOO!" The Hyotei regulars shouted, completely shocked.

"B-But wasn't Echizen Ryoma a male?!"Shishido stuttered.

"Ryuu-chan was a male but some problems happened which she doesn't want to tell me, she bacame a girl."

"But how did you know, Oshitari-senpai?" Jirou woke up and asked.

" I know because Ryuu-chan is my fiance."He replied.

5 senconds

15 seconds

30 seconds

1 minute

2 minutes

5 minutes

"USOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the court shouted, they all have the same hilarious expresion on their face.

"S-Since when?" Momo asked and Ryuuki answered: "5 days ago."

"Why didn't you tell ore-sama and the others." Atobe cut in.

"You didn't asked."He replied

" ... "This answer made the Hyotei regulars and Momo all fell anime style (lol for the image).

"Come Ryuu-chan, I'll take you back to school, you still have practice right." Yuushi went down and took her hand (Aw, so sweet).

_10 minutes later_

_Seigaku boys tennis court_

Fuji was the first one to saw them so he decided to walked toward and smiled: "Saa, I see that you brought Momo back Echizen-chan, but why are the Hyotei here and you are holding his hand."

"He is my fiance, Fuji-senpai." Ryuuki said

5 senconds

15 seconds

30 seconds

1 minute

2 minutes

5 minutes

"USOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the court shouted expect for them. 'Somehow this feels like deja vu' Yuusho and Ryuuki thought.

"S-Since w-when?" Oisho stuttered

"5 days ago." The two answered.

"But why didn't you tell us Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked

"You guys didn't asked."Ryuuki answer made everyone in the court fell anime style including Tezuka (Yes, him too).

"Well then Ryuu-chan, I'll be going then, see ya."Yuushi said and kissed her forehead before he went with his teammates. But before he could went any farther, Ryuuki pulled him around and kissed him back on the lips, this action made everyone in the court blushed tomato red. "Bye Yuushi, don't forget about Sunday."She said

"Sure, I'll come and pick you at ten."He replied, chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: The date with stalkers part I

_Echizen's household_

_9: 55 in the morning_

Yuushi knocked the door, he was wearing black pants, a white with dark blue stripe V-neck shirt. The door opened and he could see Ryuuki's mother- Rinko- in front of him.

" Hello Yuushi-kun, come in and have some tea, Ryuuki will be down in a few minutes" she said.

"Thank you Echizen-san."

"Rinko is fine, after all, I'll be your mother-in-law soon."

She led Yuushi into the living room and gave him a cup of green tea which he gladly accepted. A few minutes later, Ryuuki came down the stair. She was dressed in a white sleeveless with black collar and a short skirt with black stripe at the end. She also wore a matching pair of earings and a bracelet.

"What do you think Yuushi?" She asked" Is it too much."

" No, instead you look beautiful, Ryuu-chan. Let's go shall we?" He said, standing up and took her hand.

They went out of the house and got into Yuushi's family car, then he told the driver to go to the newly opened amusement park while the two sat back in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the amusement park, Yuushi told the driver to come whenever he call, after that, he went and buy tickets for both of them and went with her into the amusement park.

_Inside the amusement park_

"Woa, this place is amazing!" Ryuuki looked aroung while holding his hand.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"Hm… I don't know, let's have a look around first."

"Okay, let's go then."

The two started to walk around the park, unknow to them, the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars have been following them since Ryuuki's house all thanks to a certain orange freak.

"Yuushi, I wanna try out that game first, let's go." Ryuuki said, pulling him torward the rollercoaster making the regular ran behind.

_On the rollercoaster_

"Weeeeee…! This is fun…!" Ryuuki yelled while Yuushi didn't say anything, in fact, he was feeling sick, and not only him, many other regulars who was sitting behind them also felt like they are going to vomit everything they had for breakfast.

"Hey Shishido-san!" Choutarou shouted

"What is it?!"

"Remind me not to ever get near this game again, please!" He shouted "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Will do, but don't vomit on the ride!"

_After that_

"Wow, that was fun."Ryuuki said, smiling happily " Eh, are you okay, Yuushi?"

"I'm fine" Came the reply "But I won't ever ride that AGAIN."

_with the regulars_  
"That was great, right Tezuka?" Fuji said with his usual smile.

"I'm fine Fuji." Tezuka replied " But don't you dare make me ride that again."

"By the way, where is Mamushi and Taka-san?" Momo, who looked very paled, asked

"Oishi isn't here to, nya"

"Ah, they went straight to the toilet after the ride just now" Inui said

"Mukato-san and Shishido-san too"

"Oi hurry up you peasant, they are going to another game." Atobe shouted

"Come on Yuushi, I wanna play that next" Ryuuki said, pointing torward a game called "The deadly swing"

"Urgh…" Yuushi just sighed when his fiancé pulled him torward the game.


End file.
